


Kinktober Day 15: His Wonderful Mistress

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aurelia shows off her new lingerie, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lapdance, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Aurelia tries on new lingerie at the request of her darling pet, Timothy.





	Kinktober Day 15: His Wonderful Mistress

Sitting in their bedroom, Timothy smiled happily in the chair, completely naked. His mistress was gorgeous and so good to him. And Aurelia’s outfit made him salivate. Her new lingerie had arrived and Tim had begged her to try it on immediately. She’d smiled wide and lead them to their bedroom where she’d turned on some music and ordered Tim to sit and not touch.

And Timothy always wanted to please her, so he sat on his hands. She danced across the room, her body swaying towards him. She dipped low in his lap. Oh, she was sexy and wonderful. Timothy told her so, his heart skipping when she smiled. Aurelia sat one leg, draping her leg over his other. She rolled her stocking down and then switched to the other.

“You’re beautiful, My Love,” Timothy breathed, entranced by her. He loved her legs, they were muscular and always soft to the touch. He was glad he’d sat on his hands or he might have disobeyed her and she’d be disappointed in him and he never wanted that. He’d disappointed her when he’d lost his confidence in his old body, but she’d been understanding with him. And she’d worked with him and he was now settling into things again.

She wrapped her arms around him. “You’re such a marvelous little pet, Timothy!”

“And your sexy as hell, Mistress,” Timothy smiled wide.

“I am, aren’t I?” she laughed and kissed his neck.

“You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen, My Love, so amazing and wonderful! I want to touch you so bad, you’re such a tease and I love it!”

Her fingers raked through his hair. “Oh, I know, darling!” She pulled his head back and kissed his chest and neck. “And you are so delectable! Simply the best pet a lady could ask for! And this body…” she moaned, her hands running over his chest and stomach. It had a soft layer over it that she always needed to touch. She pulled at his fire red hair, purring. “All these freckles…  _ So _ much better than Jack’s body, don’t you think?” 

Timothy smiled. “I’m still getting used to it, My Love, but it is better.”

She kissed up his stomach. “Mmm.” Her hands wrapped around his back as she kissed him all over. “That ass was too… hard all over, too fake. You’re  _ real _ , Darling.” She bit him, pulling at his skin.

Aurelia stood and straddled him, dancing over his very stiff erection. Timothy ached for her, needed her, but he stayed still. She turned around, straddling him again, hands resting on his knees. Her ass danced around, getting close to him, but never touching. Tim was getting very naughty ideas about this placement, but kept still and just admired her.

She reached back and tugged her panties down.

" Oh,  _ Mistress _ ,” Timothy moaned, wanting so badly to move and fidget. “You look so delicious. Please, when I’m allowed to move, can I eat your beautiful pussy?  _ Please _ ?”

Aurelia gasped. “Such vulgar language, Timothy!” she laughed. “But you did ask nicely and I have been dying for those wonderful, beautiful, lips that are only yours.” She pressed close. “Alright, my wonderful, darling, pet. You may move.”

In a moment, Tim had his hands gripped on her thighs. He pulled her close buried himself between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
